


Hehe Gay Demigods in Hogwarts Go 𝓫𝓻𝓻𝓻𝓻𝓻𝓻𝓻

by Nickel_carbonate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Because yes, Dolores Umbridge is Her Own Warning, Drarry, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Happy Nico, I love angst, M/M, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Uhhhhhhhh, because gay, because yes again, hell yeah, i have not idea what I’m doing, just a little, just warning you, naturally, probably, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickel_carbonate/pseuds/Nickel_carbonate
Summary: I know full well this has been done many times before because I’ve read a lot of them but I wanted to write my own so here.Honestly tho I have no idea where I’m gonna go with this h e l p p l e a s eAlso I apologize in advance for the fic name it’s like midnight and that meme has been slapping my brain all dayAlso again don’t expect much from this I’m not a very good writer :-:If I feel like there needs to be a trigger warning I’ll add it at the beginning of the chapter you have my word
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this chapter is pulled directly from the book Order of the Phoenix (I was trying to blend it together I have no clue what I’m doing). Italics are book quotes!
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. Harry Potter belongs to someone who shall no be named thank you very much and Percy Jackson belongs to the wonderful Rick Riordan!

_Harry awoke at_ five _the next morning as abruptly and completely as if somebody had yelled in his ear. For a few moments he lay immobile as the prospect of the hearing filled every tiny particle of his brain, then, unable to bear it, he leapt out of bed and put on his glasses. Mrs. Weasley had laid out his freshly laundered jeans and T-shirt at the foot of his bed. Harry scrambled into them. The blank picture on the wall sniggered again._

_Ron was lying sprawled on his back with his mouth wide open, fast asleep. He did not stir as Harry crossed the room, stepped out onto the landing, and closed the door softly behind him. Trying not to think of the next time he would see Ron, when they might no longer be fellow students at Hogwarts, Harry walked quietly down the stairs, past the heads of Kreacher’s ancestors, and into the kitchen._

_He had expected it to be empty, but it was not. When he reached the door he heard the soft rumble of voices on the other side and when he pushed it open he saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, Lupin, and Tonks sitting there almost as though they were waiting for him._

He then noticed the two strangers, whispering quietly to each other with tired looks on their faces. They were two complete opposites. One seemed to embody the power of the sun with his golden blonde hair, bright and energetic eyes, and tanned skin while the other embodied death with dark hair, pale as snow skin, and pitch black eyes sunken in deep shadows. The death kid looked over to him and waved a little with a small smile before scooting closer to the blonde and resting his head on his shoulder. 

Mrs. Weasley jumped to her feet when she saw him. “Breakfast!” _she said as she pulled out her wand and hurried over to the fire._

_“M-m-morning, Harry,” yawned Tonks. Her hair was blonde and curly this morning. “Sleep all right?”_

_“Yeah,” said Harry._

_“I’ve b-b-been up all night,” she said, with another shuddering yawn. “Come and sit down. . . .” She drew out a chair, knocking over the one beside it in the process._

_“What do you want, Harry?” Mrs. Weasley called. “Porridge? Muffins? Kippers? Bacon and eggs? Toast?”_

_“Just — just toast, thanks,” said Harry._ Lupin then noticed his gaze kept moving warily back to the strange duo. 

“Ah yes. Harry, this is Nico di Angelo and Will Solace. They’re transfer students from America that will be joining you in Hogwarts this year. It seemed to have slipped our mind in the midst of this mess,” he chuckled lightly before taking a sip of his tea. “You’ll have time to get more acquainted later on after you’re cleared,” _Lupin glanced_ back _at Harry, then said to Tonks, “What were you saying about Scrimgeour?”_

_“Oh . . . yeah . . . well, we need to be a bit more careful, he’s been asking Kingsley and me funny questions. . . .”_

_Harry felt vaguely grateful that he was not required to join in the conversation. His insides were squirming_ for two reasons. The obvious was his hearing but the other were the two sitting at the table with him and the other Order members _. Mrs. Weasley placed a couple of pieces of toast and marmalade in front of him; he tried to eat, but it was like chewing carpet. Mrs. Weasley sat down on his other side and started fussing with his T-shirt, tucking in the label and smoothing out creases across the shoulders. He wished she wouldn’t._

He watched Mrs. Weasley hand one plate of some toast and bacon to the two. The death kid, Nico, nibbled on the edge of a piece of bacon while the blonde, Will, seemed to have stacked the bacon on top of the toast and was eating it like a sandwich. He reluctantly ate his own toast with marmalade, stomach still doing summersaults. Nico had finished his piece of bacon and had gone back to resting his head on his companion’s shoulder, arms draping loosely around Will. The two were clearly very intimate with each other. 

_“. . . and I’ll have to tell Dumbledore I can’t do night duty tomor- row, I’m just t-t-too tired,” Tonks finished, yawning hugely again_ which caused Harry to pull out of his observation of the two _._

_“I’ll cover for you,” said Mr. Weasley. “I’m okay, I’ve got a report to finish anyway. . . .” Mr. Weasley was not wearing wizard’s robes but a pair of pin- striped trousers and an old bomber jacket. He turned from Tonks to Harry._

_“How are you feeling?” Harry shrugged. “It’ll all be over soon,” Mr. Weasley said bracingly. “In a few hours’ time you’ll be cleared.”_

_Harry said nothing._

_“The hearing’s on my floor, in Amelia Bones’s office. She’s Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and she’s the one who’ll be questioning you.”_

_“Amelia Bones is okay, Harry,” said Tonks earnestly. “She’s fair, she’ll hear you out.”_

_Harry nodded, still unable to think of anything to say._

_“Don’t lose your temper,” said Sirius abruptly. “Be polite and stick to the facts.”_

_Harry nodded again._

_“The law’s on your side,” said Lupin quietly. “Even underage wiz- ards are allowed to use magic in life-threatening situations.”_

_Something very cold trickled down the back of Harry’s neck; for a moment he thought someone was putting a Disillusionment Charm on him again, then he realized that Mrs. Weasley was attacking his hair with a wet comb. She pressed hard on the top of his head._

_“Doesn’t it ever lie flat?” she said desperately._

_Harry shook his head._

_Mr. Weasley checked his watch and looked up at Harry._

_“I think we’ll go now,” he said. “We’re a bit early, but I think you’ll be better off there than hanging around here.”_

_“Okay,” said Harry automatically, dropping his toast and getting to his feet._

_“You’ll be all right, Harry,” said Tonks, patting him on the arm. “Good luck,” said Lupin. “I’m sure it will be fine.”_

_“And if it’s not,” said Sirius grimly, “I’ll see to Amelia Bones for you. . . .”_

_Harry smiled weakly. Mrs. Weasley hugged him. “We’ve all got our fingers crossed,” she said._

_“Right,” said Harry. “Well . . . see you later then.” He followed Mr. Weasley upstairs.  
_

**Heehoo if you have ideas you’d want to see play out or anything like that lmk! I would like feedback and ideas! Take care everyone and stay safe!**

**~❀**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheeeeeeee it’s short but that’s just how it be sometimes  
> Anyways I’ll try to update once a week or every two weeks idk I procrastinate too much on everything  
> Ideas are very much welcomed I have no idea what I’m doing please help  
> I don’t own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson

Will woke to the sound of Nico grumbling beside him. Apollo was starting his fly across the sky and outside of the small window of the Hades’ cabin, he could see the sun starting to rise. “Why does the window have to be open?” Will chuckled as he rolled over, throwing an arm around Nico’s body. 

“Because my darling Neeks, the sunrise is very pretty and I know you like the smell of morning dew,” Nico just groaned. He brushed Will’s arm off and pulled the blankets over his head with a huff. “Oh come on, I want cuddles,” Will pouted, pulling the blankets aside and wrapping his arms around the raven. 

They had both fallen back to sleep. Until the sound of bones clattering made Nico’s eyes open in a squint. “Excuse me, sir?” an arm shot out from the bed and the skeleton was now on the floor in a heap of bones, a pillow resting on top. “Lord Hades wishes to speak with you about a task,” Nico groaned and rolled over in Will’s arms. He reached out for the bedside table and grabbed the closest thing to chuck at the skeleton again. It was his water bottle. “Sir if you do not get up now-” it was in pieces again with the water bottle rolling towards the door. Nico settled back into the arms of one wonderful son of Apollo and then suddenly he felt the familiar pull of the shadows. He let out a few choice curse words as the bed dissipated beneath him and was replaced with the cold floor of his father’s palace.

“Ahem, Nico, Will. Please remove yourselves from the floor,” Nico looked to see his father and Hecate? Will quickly stood up and rubbed his eyes with one hand while helping Nico stand up with the other. 

“Hello Lord Hades,” Will spoke softly, bowing slowly. 

“No need for formalities, you are dating my son after all,” Will turned a little red and tried hiding his smile behind his hand. 

“So Father, another quest?”

“It’s more of a task Nico. There’s no prophecy for us,” Nico’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion as Will placed a hand on his shoulder. “It’s more of an overseeing task but I’ll allow Hecate to explain it all to you,” Hecate stepped forward. 

“Nico di Angelo and Will Solace. Do you know of my little witches and wizards?” the two shook their heads in unison and Hecate sighed. “A couple centuries or so ago I blessed a group of mortals with magic and they’ve thrived pretty well but, a few years ago this man rose to power using not so legal measures and a prophecy was made about his demise. There is a boy named Harry Potter, destined to defeat him for good so he went to kill Harry but he failed and “died”. At the end of last year, he returned and now he’s working again to try and defeat Harry Potter. You two are going to be protecting him during his school years until the man is rightfully killed by Harry. Now, questions?” Nico raised his hand. 

“What?” Will facepalmed and Hades pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“You, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace, are going to Hogwarts-“ the two demigods snorted and Hecate shot them an exasperated look. “Going to Hogwarts to protect a kid-“

“So we’re babysitting?” Will shushed Nico and Hecate sighed. 

“I’ve told the Headmaster you’re exchange students from Ilymorny-“

“What on Earth is wrong with their names?”

“Nico, please, save the questions for later,” Hades gave his son a look that read ‘just let her finish’. Nico nodded and turned back to Hecate who was now holding a stick out for him and for Will. 

“This is your wand. I had it made so it’d accept you and there’s this too,” she held out a ring. It was a simple black band with the symbol of Hades on one side. “It can transform into your sword and back if you take it off and stick it to the bottom of your wand,” unconsciously, he reached to his side for his sword that wasn’t there. “Also this is your and Will’s key for your Gringotts,” the two nodded and Nico took his wand, ring, and the key. “I’ll bless you with magic and the memories of all the previous classes and textbooks you’ve missed because you’re going straight into fifth year. Now, any more questions?” Nico opened his mouth with a small smirk on his lips and she cut him off. “Will, any questions?” Will mumbled something almost incoherent and Nico lightly jabbed his shoulder, frowning. “Alright, fantastic then! You’re going to be staying at the Leaky Cauldron for two days to buy your school supplies then you’ll be sent to the Order of the Phoenix’s headquarters. Hades, if you would, kindly return them back to pack. I’ll send you your destinations tomorrow morning at 6 am sharp. Good luck!” And before they knew it, Nico and Will were back in the Hades cabin, heads pounding. 

“Uh, Nico?”

“Hmmm?”

“What the fuck just happened?”


End file.
